The New Marauder
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: Marty Collins goes to Hogwarts at the same time as the Marauders and makes friends with them all. But what secrets is she hiding? And how will she handle being friends with the most different group of people at Hogwarts? Isuckatsummaries, ratedforlanguage.
1. Chapter 1

Marty Collins pushed the trolley with her Hogwarts stuff on it through King's Cross Train Station with her older brother Trevor following behind her. The station was crowded at 10:50 in the morning, and Marty was just glad her sister and aunt hadn't decided to come see her off as well. Ana wasn't to be going to Hogwarts for another two years, so Aunt Lila had decided to stay home and bake cookies with her. That girl and cookies, Marty did not feel was a good mix, but she couldn't tell her aunt what to do, exactly.

A few minutes later, as Marty was just pulling up to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, a woman with storm grey eyes and messy black hair pushed past her and her brother. "Can't believe they make us operate out of a _Muggle_ train station," she sneered, completely unaware she almost knocked Marty's owl to the ground. Shadow rattled against the cage, but the woman ignored her and kept up her string of complaints. "As if we would want to associate with the filthy Muggles of London. And of course we can't apparate into the train station. That would be a terrible thing to do," she added sarcastically, and her two sons, one looking to be Marty's age, one a bit younger, nodded in agreement.

"That's probably one of the pure blooded families who think their better than everyone else," Trevor whispered to his sister. "They look like…Blacks," he added.

"That sounds incredibly racist," Marty replied, but then she frowned. "Probably a Slytherin, right?"

"I can see it now. I'm surprised you have to ask," he added.

"Well, just making sure." Marty had been gifted with the ability to read people. Not mind reading or anything like that. Just being able to tell if someone's trustworthy. She could see people's secrets, hopes, and fears, as well as their personalities. It came in handy sometimes.

The two of them crossed the barrier to Platform 9¾, and Trevor then turned to his little sister. He had graduated Hogwarts the year before and wouldn't be able to do anything but see Marty off to her first year at the great wizard school. "You got it from here? I have to get back to Gringotts." Marty nodded silently. "And remember to keep—"

"Trevor! I know!" Marty shouted.

"Okay Marty," Trevor said calmly. "I just don't want to see you get thrown out of Hogwarts because of it."

"You kept the secret, didn't you?" she retorted. "From even your closest friends?"

"Yeah, and where are they now? They left me because I wouldn't tell them. Just promise you won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I promise." Marty then looked pointedly at the clock.

"Okay, I get it. I'm going. Bye, Sis," he said, and crossed the other way through the barrier.

Marty kept staring at the barrier until she heard the whistle blow. Then she took her bag and Shadow and put them in the back storage compartment. Then she saw a boy struggling with his stuff.

"Do you need help?" she asked him.

The boy turned to look at her in shock and confusion. He had golden eyes and messy brown hair. He smiled after a minute of staring in confusion. "Sure. Thanks." As she lifted his trunk and owl into the compartment, he commented, "You're a beast."

She laughed. "Thank you, I think." Then she held out her hand. "Marty Collins."

"Remus Lupin," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Wanna sit with me on the train?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. "Just let me say bye to my parents." He waved to a young couple who Marty guessed were his folks. His mum waved back and smiled. His dad just sort of glared.

"Why, uh…" Marty began, "never mind."

"You want to know about my dad," he guessed.

"Well, that was a bit weird. But don't bother telling me if you don't want to," she added hurriedly as they got on the train.

"He doesn't exactly…like me much," Remus explained. "It's sort of a long story."

Marty nodded, used to long stories.

o.O.o

When they got on the train, the two were almost immediately joined by two other guys. One of them was the boy with the evil mother Marty had seen at the station. The other had curly black hair and glasses. "I'm James," the latter said. "This is Sirius. Mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all," Remus said. Marty stayed silent and turned to the book she was currently attempting to read.

"Reading before we've even gotten to school," James said, interrupting her. "That's incredibly nerdy."

Marty looked up into his eyes. 'Cocky, conceited, brave,' was what she read from him. This guy was a true Gryffindor. She turned to Sirius. 'Pure blood, with a familial history of Slytherins.' This one was a Slytherin. She looked at Remus. 'Smart, studious.' Ravenclaw. She herself never thought of what House she'd be in. she didn't think it mattered. She'd be happy with what she got.

Just then, another boy opened the compartment sliding door. He was a Hufflepuff. 'Kind, genuine, loyal. A bit shy.' "Can I sit here?" he asked quietly, proving her point.

"Sure," James said.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," he said, and the rest of them introduced themselves. Marty turned back to her book. She barely heard any of them talking after that through the whole train ride.

o.O.o

Marty enjoyed the Sorting ceremony very much. Half of the first years were very nervous, but Marty assured them that there wasn't anything to worry about, having heard what went on from her brother. When they got in, Marty predicted who was going where just by looking at them. Sirius, who heard her mutterings, was amazed, but Marty didn't reveal where the true source of her knowingness came from. Instead she told him she was partially psychic, but only when people least expected it. Then she told him that since he had figured it out, she couldn't predict any more students' fates, so for the last few students, she purposefully guessed wrong. The funny part was, he actually believed her. Consider it revenge for being a Black, she thought. She was actually surprised he was put into Gryffindor with her.

o.O.o

After the Sorting, the five companions from on the train practically ran to the Gryffindor common room, despite not knowing where they were going. They followed closely behind their prefects, two people named Ashley and Ricky.

"Hogwarts is gonna be a blast!" James shouted once they were inside the common room. "Alright, down to business," he said, lowering his voice. "What's our first prank going to be?"

"Really, mate? We haven't been here two hours and you're already planning a prank on the entire school?" Sirius asked.

"Obviously," he replied.

"I think we should first come up with a group name," Marty suggested, and the rest of them looked at her like she was crazy. "Or," she said, "we could just sign our pranks with our own names and get detention for everything we've done. If not expelled."

"Marauders!" Remus suddenly shouted.

"Excuse me?" Marty asked.

"That'll be our name."

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Remus admitted. "But I heard it somewhere, and you have to admit, it doesn't sound that bad an idea."

"I like it," Marty said. "So what if our first prank is something that introduces us? Like, at breakfast, we set off a bunch of fireworks spelling M-A-R, and at lunch, O-U-D—"

"A-U-D," Remus corrected.

"Oh right," Marty said sheepishly. "I can't spell to save my life!" she defended.

"I like where you're going with this. And what if the fireworks then went after random students—" James began, but was cut off.

"We're trying to prank people, not hurt them," Marty disagreed. "But what if we did it right in the middle of when Dumbledore was talking?"

"I like it," James said, smiling evilly. "We may have an evil genius on our hands!" he added to the boys, referring to Marty.

o.O.o

The next day, the prank was pulled off, and in the week after that, the smart people in the school had made it clear to the others what the letters in the fireworks had actually meant, and the whole school was buzzing about who the Marauders could be.

Marty was surprised they didn't have better things to worry about, for she was only a first year and already had so much homework it was unbelievable. Her teachers obviously thought they were the only teacher each student had, and loaded them all up on work. And thus, a week into the school year, homework was what was being done by the five Marauders. Or at least, by three of them—the other two were complaining about having to do it. Three guesses who they were.

"Will you please let me copy your essay, Remus?" James whined.

"What about you, Marty?" Sirius asked when Remus shook his head angrily. Sirius looked over Marty's shoulder at her essay. "You misspelled 'transfigure.'"

"It's a long word," she said defensively. "Besides, you knew what it meant, so it wasn't a complete spelling failure."

"But nonetheless, it was a spelling failure," Sirius mocked.

Marty held her quill up like a dagger. "Don't you make me stab you with a quill, Black," she threatened.

"You don't have the nerve," he replied simply.

"Oh, I have the nerve. But would I want your blood all over my quill? Absolutely not."

"Very funny. We all know my blood is the most pure here," he joked, but she had had enough. She lunged at him, forgetting for a second the quill in her hand. They wrestled on the ground for a few minutes, really only putting on a show for the group of people chanting for either of them. It wasn't until Marty smelled the blood and Sirius screamed, "Ow!" that they got up.

"Ow, ow, your demon quill poked me!" he complained, and held out his hand so everyone could see the deep gash in his palm. Marty paled and swallowed before saying, "You should go to the hospital wing." She could tell her voice was shaking but hoped no one else noticed.

"No, I'll be fine," he insisted. "I'll just go and run some water on it," he added, heading up to his dorm. James and peter followed, and the rest of the crowd dispersed, but Remus stayed behind.

"You alright Marty? You look a little pale."

"Yeah," she spoke. Not a good idea. Remus' eyes widened as he saw her.

"You're a vampire?" he asked, shocked.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Half vampire! My dad was a vampire, and my mum was a witch. Please, please promise me you won't tell anyone!" she begged.

"I won't," he replied, "as long as you don't tell anyone I'm a werewolf."

"Deal," she said smiling. She didn't tell him, but she had known his secret all along.

o.O.o

"Freak!" Lily shouted when Marty came up to her dorm. "You're a vampire!" she added, seeing Marty's fangs that hadn't exactly gone away yet.

"Half vampire!" she corrected. "And I'm not a danger to you!"

"Liar!" she hissed. "I hate you. I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Well that's unfortunate, seeing as I live here."

"Not anymore. I'm telling McGonagall to make you go somewhere else. Maybe, a different school!" And with that, Lily ran out of the room.

o.O.o

"I thought I would be hearing from you," McGonagall said as she entered the common room with Lily.

"Professor, I refuse to live with her. She could kill me!" Lily protested. Marty didn't say a word. She knew McGonagall knew that she wouldn't dare kill anyone, but trying to explain that to a worked-up Lily was pointless.

"Then where do we put you?" McGonagall asked Marty rhetorically.

"She could live with the guys and me," Remus suggested, popping literally out of nowhere. "They'll love the idea; we're already great friends. It's just me, James, Sirius, and Peter."

McGonagall's mouth was a thin line as she thought it over. "Well, under the circumstances, if we can get Professor Dumbledore to agree, we shall make arrangements for Marty to move into your dormitories," she agreed reluctantly.

"Good riddance," Lily muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

The five marauders were heading down to the lake after their first day of classes three years later. Marty was humming quietly to herself, Sirius and James were coming up with prank ideas, Remus was focused on all the homework they had their first day, and Peter was just following his friends, happy to find people who liked him well enough. When they got to their tree by the lake, they stopped and sat under it.

"Back for fourth year!" Sirius exclaimed.

Three years had gone by in which the marauders had all become inseparable, pranking the whole school. None of them had found out Remus' or Marty's secret, or were even aware they were hiding anything. Though vampires and werewolves were supposed to be enemies, Marty thought of Remus as her best friend of the four guys she spent all her time with. Literally, all. She never really made friends with the girls, afraid that Lily'd told them about her and that they'd react the same way she did. It was why she never told the rest of the marauders about her, and why Remus had insisted that his secret be kept as well.

"Oh, is that Lily Evans?" James suddenly perked up. He saw the redhead with a couple of her friends from their year—Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon. Marty rolled her eyes, an action not unnoticed by her friends.

"I know you don't like her because of whatever went on first year, but maybe you could get over that?" Sirius suggested. "If James starts dating her—because it's obvious he fancies her—you'll have to get over this."

"I am not mad at her," Marty replied. "She doesn't like me and I avoid her because of it. I don't really do confrontations."

"And so because of that you have to pull us away from her whenever one of us wants to talk to her?" Sirius asked. Marty just nodded and continued to hum quietly, drawing on a spare piece of parchment. Her head was bent low and her incredibly curly hair was falling in her face, and Sirius slowly pulled it back behind her ear so it wouldn't bother her. Marty didn't mind; on the contrary, it was normal for her and the guys to be in close proximity of her and for her to still be completely comfortable. She knew none of them liked her like that, and was perfectly fine with it. After all, who would like her at all?

"Oi! Lily!" James called, scaring Marty and making her hand shake and mess up her drawing. She scowled, an act that went unnoticed by James.

"Marty, watch it," Remus warned in a way that let her know her usually purple eyes were going red, signifying her anger. "What happened to not being mad at her?"

"Come on, you know me well enough to know I'm not going to let her uncalled for anger at me go unreciprocated," she replied. She picked up her quill which she was beginning to realize wasn't the best for drawing. Still, she continued drawing the wolf she was working on. Remus had challenged her to draw how she thought he looked as a wolf once, and she had loved drawing wolves ever since. Some girls read, some have multiple boyfriends, and Marty, well, she draws wolves.

"Marty!" a little second year girl called to her older sister.

"Hey, Ana," Marty replied as the younger one approached. Ana had come to Hogwarts in Marty's third year, and while she thought Ana being alone seeing her sister only at nights was a bad idea, with Ana's tendency to go a bit batshit crazy, it had turned out fine. Ana even got along with her sister's friends, and was the only outsider to know that the five of them were the marauders. They all thought they could trust Marty's sister well enough.

Ana sat in front of her sister. Sirius was next to Marty on her left and Peter on her right. James had run off to see Lily, and Remus was obliviously working on homework like he always did.

"Can you believe the amount of homework the teachers give us?" she asked. "We're only second years!"

"Wait until you get to fourth," Peter commented, and Marty glanced at him in shock. He hardly ever spoke around anyone except the guys and her. But she waved it off as nothing and continued.

"Yeah, until you have Arithmancy and Muggle Studies, don't start complaining to me," Marty added.

"Divination's pretty terrible too," Sirius reminded her.

"No way, Professor Trelawny loves me," Marty argued.

"That woman is batshit crazy," Sirius disagreed.

"Um, little sister," Marty reminded him, pointing toward Ana.

"What does 'batshit' mean?" the innocent girl asked. Trevor and Aunt Lila had always tried to protect the little girl from bad words and anything sexual, and expected Marty to do the same while in school. Marty didn't see the point, but her Aunt Lila would go mad if she heard her twelve year old angel saying things like "batshit."

"Nothing, sweetie," Marty replied sweetly.

"Sirius is a bad boy," Peter added. "He has a dirty mouth."

"Then why was that girl kissing him last night?" Ana asked. "Or do they both have dirty mouths, so it didn't matter?"

Marty and Peter looked confused. "What girl?" Marty asked.

"Some pretty blond girl," Ana replied. "I don't know her name, but she was pretty when she turned around."

"Alexia Martin," Sirius said proudly. "I never told you I had a girlfriend? Or maybe a better word would be—"

Marty cut him off with a glare and leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Say bitch or whore and I'll personally have someone murder you." She sat back and smiled.

"I think you just mean you'd have someone murder me, because if you aren't murdering me, it's not really you personally," he pointed out.

Marty sighed and turned to Ana. "You see what I have to live with?"

"Why'd you move in with the boys then?" she asked.

"I've already explained this to you. Two words: Lily. Evans."

"Oh right," she said quietly. "You know, people always come up to me and ask me if you're sleeping with one of the guys you room with."

"And what do you say?"

"I tell them that you're sleeping with them all because you guys all sleep in the same room. Then they laugh and say you're a whore."

"Never repeat that word either!" Marty snapped.

"I'm just telling you what they said…" Ana trailed off. "Well, I have a lot of homework to do," she added. "I'm just gonna go back to the common room." Ana stood and ran away from her sister.

"You didn't have to get so mad at your sister," Peter said.

"I'm not mad at her, I'm mad because I just found out people think I'm a whore."

"I don't," Sirius said.

"Well you're my friend and would never say something like that to my face at least," Marty replied. "But, I mean, I'm no better than those girls you date, in other people's minds."

"The girls I date are not whores," Sirius said defensively. "You've met Alexia, she's very smart and nice."

"Not when you're done with her she won't be," Marty replied.

"Your sister's really sheltered," Peter noticed. "What happened to you?"

"I met this one," Marty said, nudging Sirius, who laughed.

"Yeah, I corrupted her. You have no idea the things I've done—"

"This conversation is over!" Marty snapped playfully.

o.O.o

Marty never really paid much mind to others, but after finding out what people had been saying about her, she began to see how people whispered when they saw her and laughed. She wanted to just yell out to them, "I'm not sleeping with any of these guys!" but knew it wouldn't make a difference. Besides, soon they would have something else to gossip about. The rumor mill was cold and unfeeling to its victims, but it had a short attention span and moved on quickly. That's what Marty kept telling herself would happen. As soon as something exciting happened, everyone would forget about her.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" James asked on the way to the common room. "Did someone find out about the marauders?"

"Shhh!" Sirius shushed him. "Didn't you hear? Ana basically told the whole school that Marty was a whore."

"She did not!" Marty snapped. "People asked her if I was sleeping with you guys, and well, we know Ana's a bit sheltered. She didn't get it, that's all."

"You know, ya whore," Sirius said quietly, "if you're looking for guys to screw…"

"You can stop right there," Marty said.

"Yeah, I don't really need those mental images," James added from behind the two.

o.O.o

Marty was back to her humming as she and the guys went up to their room to go to bed that night. Sirius liked to hear her sing and hum; she had a pretty voice. He found himself reveling over it, even though he had no idea why.

"So, you know what Lily told me today?" James began, and the rest of the marauders looked up.

"She told you she's madly in love with you?" Marty guessed.

"Er…no, why would you say that?" James asked.

"Oh, the fact that you so fancy her." She pulled the curtains closed around her bed but she could still hear James' mutterings.

"I do not fancy her."

Marty didn't think anyone else could hear him, it was so quiet.

"Well who do you fancy then?" James asked to change the subject.

"That is the most pathetic subject change I've ever heard," Marty noted. She opened the curtains when she had finished changing into her pajamas, and noticed the guys, minus Sirius, were still changing so she just sat on her bed.

"And that is the most pathetic way of avoiding my change in subject I've ever heard," he retorted.

"Would you two quit bickering?" Remus asked tiredly. "We hear it enough from Marty and Sirius."

"We don't bicker that much," Sirius disagreed.

"Just today, Marty practically went mad over your girlfriend," Peter added in, then ducked his head shyly. He always did that after saying something that seemed like he was taking sides.

"I did no such thing! I was simply trying to censor his language in front of my little sister," Marty defended herself. "You can't go around saying 'batshit' and 'whore' in front of twelve year olds and expect me to let you get away with it."

"Okay, okay," Sirius said. "What do I have to do to apologize?"

"A simple snogging would do," Remus muttered, and I turned around and glared. Sirius looked confused; apparently, Remus had spoken too quietly for him to hear, knowing I would.

"Never mind," Marty said.

"Well then, I'm just going to go see my **whore**," Sirius said pointedly.

"Use a condom," she called after him.

"A what?" Sirius asked.

"Oh right, wizards have a potion for that." At his confused look, Marty clarified. "A contraceptive potion." Sirius blushed slightly, and Marty smiled, satisfied.

"Maybe you really are a whore?" Remus suggested from his bed.

"No way," Marty said, smiling again. "Otherwise, I would not be sitting here while three guys changed."

"This is true," James agreed with her.

"You would know?" Marty asked.

"Well, judging by the three girls I've snogged over summer, I'd have to agree."

"I JUST MEANT," Remus yelled to get their attention, "that you can't just say stuff like using a condom to Sirius and not get all embarrassed over it."

"Sure I can. But you can't," she added, sticking her tongue out maturely.

Remus laughed at her. "That was mature," he said.

"Come sit on mine and Sirius' beds," James ordered. "Prank planning time!"

James and Peter sat on James' bed, and Remus and Marty sat on Sirius'. That's how they were sitting, planning pranks for the upcoming year when Sirius slipped in the room after midnight. Marty smiled when she saw him. He came to sit by her.

"Hey Siri," James said, using his nickname he used when he wanted to make Sirius mad. But Sirius didn't get mad; instead, he just sat down on the bed. "How's Alexia?" James asked.

"Great," he replied, smirking.

"You guys are ridiculous," Marty said, yawning. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was asleep.


End file.
